Alternate Chloe
Alternate Chloe Price is a character from the Alternate Timeline in Life is Strange Episode 4. Keep in mind that this page is under constant construction, and as such is not a very good source of information about the topic. All of the sections on this page require expansion. Contact the admin to expand it if you want to help. If you wish to learn about the subject matter in a more in-depth manner, please check the links below under "Sources" to the Life is Strange Wiki and DONTNOD Entertainment Wiki. Appearance Alt!Chloe's general appearance is identical to the normal Chloe's. A difference that is immediately noticeable is her hair--due to the complications during the Alternate Timeline, Chloe was unable to dye her hair and as such it is still her natural strawberry blonde. The most obvious difference is the wheelchair, which Chloe is forced to use after the car crash that turned her into a quadriplegic. There is a baby blue breathing tube stuck in the right side of her neck. Her outfit is also different--she wears a jacket over a white shirt akin to Max Caulfield's instead of her usual punk rock garb. Personality Chloe was described as a very happy, cheerful teenager who was very close to her family. She was especially close to William, her father. It was mentioned that he always sided with Chloe on most issues. Due to her happy, upbeat personality, she made many friends during her childhood. Unlike the original Chloe Price, Alt!Chloe kept in touch with Max. She still missed Max very much, but was happy that she was pursuing her dreams of becoming a photographer. After being paralyzed, Chloe began feeling guilty, due to feeling she was a burden on her parents financially. She was very nostalgic for her childhood, due to remembering the times when she was independent and happy. She also demonstrated suicidal thoughts, eventually coming to a head when she asked Max to kill her. She also was angry at her parents for babying her, and sometimes would antagonize them simply to have them yell at her so she wouldn't feel like an inferior. History Alt!Chloe's history is largely the same as Normal Chloe's. She grew up in Arcadia Bay with her parents, Joyce Price and William Price. At some point, she had a cat named Bongo, who unfortunately met his end from a passing car. During her childhood, she became good friends with Max Caulfield and they spent most of their time together. The Accident However, in 2008, a divergence occurred in the timeline. Max managed to prevent William from dying in the car crash which lead to Chloe becoming the way she is/was on the original timeline. This set a chain of events into motion--upon Chloe's 16th birthday, William provided her with a car. At some point after that, Chloe was involved in a car crash that left her paralyzed from the neck down. Millions were shelled out by the Price family for Chloe's upkeep. Due to being unable to go upstairs in her wheelchair, Chloe's room was moved onto the ground floor. Since then she has had a nurse to care for her--mostly via slathering her in lotion to keep her blood flowing and wiping her. Since the accident, Chloe has kept in touch with Max, which is yet another difference between the timelines. Events of Life is Strange Max's Return On October 10th, 2013, Max came back to Chloe's home, where the paint job had been finished by William. William invites her inside where she once again reunites with Chloe. The two begin bonding again as they watch Blade Runner together. However, Max soon realizes how depressing Chloe's situation is as she explains her plight. Soon after looking through an old photo album with Max, Chloe pleads with Max to kill her. A Somber End Chloe begins pleading with Max to end her life, as she does not wish to continue living and being a burden on her parents, and explains how she wishes for her time with Max to be her final memory. Max complies and gives her an overdose of morphine, killing her. Max then uses the photo album to restore the past, destroying Alt!Chloe's existence along with the rest of the Alternate Timeline. Trivia * Despite her handicap, Chloe owns a computer that she can manipulate with her mouth and often visits chatrooms where she communicates with others like her. * Chloe apparently has an affinity for stuffed cuddly toys, as Jacket found some on the mantlepiece next to a few snowglobes. * Alt!Chloe's death marks the first time that Jacket has cried on a broadcast, though it was far more subdued than his crying fits in Episode 5. * Jacket apparently looked away during Chloe's death scene, as he couldn't bear to watch her die before his eyes. * This incarnation of Chloe hates the word "hella", which further displays the difference between herself and the original. * She also has not met Rachel Amber, further cementing the differences between them. * When first seeing her at the end of Episode 3, Jacket screams in horror at the fact that he turned Chloe into a "robot". He instantly dropped the facade in the next episode and became far more serious. Sources * DONTNOD Entertainment's page for Chloe, where most of the information on this page came from * The Life Is Strange Wiki's page on Chloe in the Alternate Timeline